


The 3005

by Rinkafic



Series: Spandex Stories! [1]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets a workout on Tony's new sex machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 3005

“I’m not sure I’m into this, Tony,” Steve tried to move, but he was held fast by the steel belts that wrapped around his chest, waist, hips and thighs. His arms were pinned to his sides. “Maybe we could play a different game?”

Tony grinned and picked up the peaked uniform cap from the work table beside him. He tugged on his white gloves and then stuck a riding crop under his armpit. He stalked over to stand in front of Steve. “You’ll get into it, soilder.”

“You aren’t a real General. Where’d you get the uniform?”

“I have my sources. Now this pretty, shiny puppy is the Stark Industries Fuck-o-matic 3005. It is number 3005 because the four that preceded it did not perform to my satisfaction. The subject was not properly jerked off and did not come in a timely manner.”

Steve turned his head, refusing to meet Tony’s eyes as he blushed crimson. Snapping the crop up, Tony touched the tip to Steve’s chin to bring his face around to look at him again. “You’re going to like this. There’s latex attachments that are going to come out when I press the button here on this panel. Oh, like this...” he jabbed a finger over a control toggle and the machine Steve was strapped to began to hum and vibrate and gears began to move within casings. “Don’t tense up, let it work. First, the lovely little fingers of delight will spread the love jelly around your... you’re blushing again.”

“Anyone could come in here, Tony.”

“That’s General Stark today, soldier. Let me hear it!”

“General Stark, anyone could come into this lab.”

“Very good. Then our uninvited guest will be treated to the deliciously raunchy sight of you getting your rocks off as my machine and I work you over. If they’re very lucky, they’ll arrive in time to watch me fuck you stupid.”

Steve’s eyes went wide as the cool gel was sprayed onto him and a dozen rubber-tipped fingers began to rub and massage it over him. “Ah good, I see the ol’ poop shoot is getting prepped,” Tony said, leaning forward and leering at Steve as he sighed and closed his eyes. “How’s that feel?”

“Bastard, you know it feels good,” Steve ground out.

“Ah, ah, ah. That’s General Bastard, soldier, I demand respect out of my sluts and come buckets!”

“You’re so rude. General.”

“You secretly love it. Now, once you’ve been properly lubed and loosened up by my eager little mechanical helpers, it will be time to switch your position a little. Are you feeling properly prepared to play hide the salami now?”

“If I say no?”

“I’ll have to take the machine apart and make the necessary changes for Stark Industries Fuck-o-Matic 3006. That will take time, I will become obsessed with perfection and you won’t get the ass reaming you asked for when you got here tonight.”

Steve opened his eyes and gave Tony a hot glare. “I did _not_ ask for you to... do that.”

“Fine, I’m paraphrasing.”

“Tony.”

“General Stark,” Tony reminded him, touching the brim of his cap. 

“General Stark, how do you get... that interpretation... out of ‘let’s get a pizza’?”

“I read between the lines. I know how shy you are. Are you really not ready for me to screw you yet?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Yes, fine, I’m ready.”

With a grin of delight, Tony pressed some buttons and the machine holding Steve suddenly tilted forward, causing him to gasp with surprise. “No worries, it’s supposed to do that!” Tony assured him as the machine locked into place with Steve now horizontal and facing the floor. Panels began to shift and slide and soon he was being manipulated into a kneeling position, with his knees and thighs spread slightly apart. “Oh, that is lovely,” Tony said, standing back to admire his handiwork.

“Ton... General... what are you up to now?”

“Just dropping trou so I can grease my disco stick, baby.”

“Don’t call me baby.”

“Respect my authori-tie!” Tony bellowed and cracked the riding crop over one of Steve’s bare ass-cheeks. 

“This is... oh man, Tony,” Steve groaned as Tony climbed up into position and took full advantage of all the prep work his machine had done. 

He slapped Steve’s ass after he had been at it for a while and asked, “So, would you say this particular product is living up to expectations? I could make changes for the next model, this is only a prototype after all.”

Steve glanced back over his shoulder. “Oh, just shut up and keep fucking.”

 

The End


End file.
